Life
by Aeon-Xemikaze
Summary: Ichigo and Renji are souls living hard life in District 80, one day, they meet a certain ,midget, and here is becoming their new journey...IchiRuki, HitsuHina, RenTatsu and many others...
1. Chapter 1

In Rukongai was life hard and in District 80 and more even worse. If you wanted to survive, you have to be tough, mercyless and cold on the outside. Or you will die. If you don't have friends, or a group, where you belonge, you are on your own. Ichigo and Renji know this. Why ? Because they live here, in District 80. They didn't have a choice but to learn, and accept this. They don't have easy life, but they have already accepted it. Now here they are. They, and their group. Seven people...no...seven kids. They don't have any money, so if they don't want to die, they have to get food, somehow. By any they stole some food, not much, but enough for them to survive. But after they stole food, they have to go away. Or they will be cough. And they really didn't want that. Every week, they were elsewere, often sleeping on streets, and when they have luck, they find some empty, half-destroyed house. But that wasn't happening often. During day, it was hot, sometimes too hot, but during night, it was cold. Like in some fricking desert. Of course, they have find and stolen some blankets, but wasn't helping much, so they had to sleep together, and warm each other. Now, they don't have any food. So they are going on action...to stole some food.

* * *

><p>Like always, they have simple plan, one have to distract the seller, and second must sneak behind and stole all what he can. Then, they would run away, and pass the food between themselves, so seller was puzzled. Usually, Renji would be the one, who will distract seller, and Ichigo the one who will sneak behind, because he is the fastest from group.<p>

"Ok Renji, you know what to do, go and distract him. And for enough time, the last time he have already catched me !" said Ichigo, the last part in strict and dark voice.

"Why are you yelling at me ? It isn't my fail, that you are so slow and noisy !" yelled Renji back.

"Slow you say ? If you have forgotten, then I AM THE FASTEST from group, and you are the one who is noisy!" yelled orange haired boy to red haired boy as they started beating each other on the ground.

"Will you two finally stop arguing ? We have a work to do." said one boy from their group.

That have stopped the two bickering friends. They have both backed away.

"Let that be for now, he is right, we have work to do, ok, all on your positions" said Renji, now he was finally all have got to they position, he have looked to Ichigo, who was walking across street. Ichigo was also wearing hood, because of his bright orange hair, they could be seen from everywhere, and the seller could see him, so they would have realy hard time escaping. Ichigo was observing all shops with food on the street, he was searching for the biggest shop, where the seller could not see the whole shop from one angle. He have come near one shop and leaned against wall.

_'Are you sure this is the best choice ?'_ thought Renji as he was watching Ichigo.

Then Ichigo have raised hands and yawned realy loudly.

'Yosh, this is the signal !' as Renji saw this, he automatically started heading against that shop. The seller that was in shop was big, but also fat. Good, now they don't have to worry about escaping. He have come to the front of the shop and started looking around, like he was searching for some certain thing.

"What do you want brat ?" asked the seller in annoyed voice. Renji hated these people, the way they were looking, moving, even speaking. They thought so high about themselves, but they are nothing. Renji have hided his fists behind him, because they were trembling.

"Could you please show me some of apples ? And I also see some strawberrys, of you would be so good, and show them to me." Asked young red-head in sweet and innocent voice. Something he hated, but also needed to survive.

"And why would I do that ? You don't look like you have any money. You are only wasting my time, go away, I have better things to do" snapped seller at him. But he had no clue that Ichigo was right now sneaking behind him and was taking a lot of food to a bag. Realy big bag.

Seller was about to turn around and go to do something, but if he would fully turn around, the he would see Ichigo like he is stoling his food. This wasn't good.

"Please wait, I have some money !" yelled Renji as he took out some coins from his old, dirty kimono. They dind't have much money, in fact, they had only a few coins. They knew, that when they wouldn't have any money, sellers would not be interested in them, so they have these coins, only to show that they have something.

"Oh, so you have at least some money, okey brat, I will give you one apple." grinned seller.

"What ? But I could have at least 10 apples for that money." It realy wasn't much money. But it was still more than that, and Renji needed time for Ichigo.

"Don't raise your voice on me, you little shit, you should be thankfull. Now give me that money, and get away." Seller was about to take money from red-headed boy, but just in time Renji have backed his hand away and grinned.

"Now that I think about it, I don't want anything. I am going, see you later !" yelled Renji as he ran away. When he was far enough, he looked back, and saw that the seller was…grinnig ?

"Strange" said Renji to himself. He was preparing himself for long runing in case, that seller would found out abou Ichigo, but nothing like that haven't happened. But he was still feeling some mix of strange, bad and terrifying feeling. Like something bad was about to happen….

"Oi Renji ! Are you daydreaming or what ?" spoke Ichigo, who have arrived next to him, with big bag over his shoulder.

"No you idiot, I was just thinking, that it was unusually easy, don't you think ?" asked Renji in somehow worry voice. Ichigo raised a eyebrow and was about to answer when he heard something, that he was praying not to hear.

"CATCH THAT KIDS, THEY HAVE STOLEN MY FOOD !" yelled that fat seller.

"Shit, this realy isn't good, we should head to our hideout, where are others waiting." cursed Renji.

"You are right, we should separate. Here, take the bag, they have already seen me with it." Ichigo handed the bag to red headed boy, who have took it and started runnig away, other way than his friend with hood.

* * *

><p>After one hour runnig Ichigo was almost in their hideout. He was taking the longer way, so he could lost all guys, that were folloving him. Ichigo was really good at runnig, he was very fast, but also strong, he has hiden wooden sword under his hood. He was practising battle with Renji something about 5 years, they were now good at any fighitng style. Renji had a wooden sword too, but he wasn't taking it with him, when they were going in ,action, because it's too eye-catching. When the enter to the hideout was in eye sigh, he saw all his friends from group, including Renji, like they are running against him.<p>

"RUN ICHIGO! They have found out about us !" yelled Renji. Ichigo gasped and was about to turn around and start runnig when he heard someone behind him.

"There is nowhere to run, brat." calm, but scary voice has reached his ears, as he unsheated his sword, and was about to swing at his opponent, he have knocked Ichigo right to his friends. Renji have handed his bag with food to one of his friends, and catched Ichigo, as he was send flying by some guy.

"Damn it, there is nowhere left to run." said Ichigo as he standed up and helped Renji, who have fallen under Ichigo, to his feet. It was true, there were enemys from all sides. There were five of enemys, four on one side, and one the other, in fight they would lose, even, if there were seven of them and only Ichigo and Renji knew how to fight but still, they were only kids, and enemys seemed like strong men, who have already been in many fights. There was also chance in escaping through that side, where was only one enemy. He would probably lose to all of them, but he would hold them long enough for other enemys to come and join the fight.

"Have any plan ?" asked Renji as he eyed all were now all standing in round, with their backs against each other.

"Now you are all ours. Did you really thought, that you will succes ? We have heard of you long before you all came here, you are quite stars. But we were prepared for you. Now you are gonna-" that only man on one side have widened his eyes, and then have fallen on ground, knocked out.

All of Renji's and Ichigo's gang have gasped and looked where the man have been standing while ago. There stood…..little girl, with purple kimono, violet eyes and raven hairs.

"What the hell are you looking at ? Do you want to be cought ? Now hurry up and come with me !" that little girl have yelled at them and started runnig. Ichigo and renji were waiting too long and started runnig after her, like all of their group. Enemys weren't even runnig after them, it seemed, like they were checking condition of their knocked friend.

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes of non-stop runnig, they have come to some old hause. All doors and windowses were closed, but that girl, who have saved them have opened some kind of secret doors on one side of house. Wordlessly, they have all went behind here. When they got inside, they saw, that the house was destroyed, almost demolished and didn't had any furniture inside. Only few blankets. When they come in the middle house, that strange girl have turned around<p>

"You can stay here for some time, but you will have to move on soon" said girl and was about to leave when Ichigo have catched her wirst.

"Hey wait, we didn't even have time to thank you, and who you even are ? And why did you helped us ?" asked Ichigo as he let go of her hand. Her hand…..it was so soft….

"My name is Rukia. The thing is, that I have heard of you long time ago, and I was interested in you, when you have arrived here, I was following you. Then I saw that you have goten into trouble and I have decided to help you, but …. but I have one demand." at the last part, Rukia have looked down.

"And what it is ?" asked Renji from behind Ichigo.

"I….I want to join your group." Said Rukia, as she have looked up she had confidence in her eyes.

At first, Ichigo was shocked, but then he smiled."We would be happy, if you join. I am Ichigo, this is Renji Abarai and this is rest of our group." said still hooded Ichigo, as he gestured towards his gang. Then he have finally took down his hood.

Rukia gasped. She thought that this Ichigo is ugly, or what, when he was still wearing his hood. But he was shocked. Under his hood was hiding beautiful face, and those amber eyes, and orange hair…..wait, what ? orange hair ?

Ichigo wasn't very patient person. And now, it was showing on him. At first have this Rukia stared at him, and when he have taken his hood down, she has gasped and then…she has started fricking laughing right in his face !

"Hahaha, you, hahah, you have ORANGE hair ? Wait, what was your name again ? Oh yeah, it was STRAWBERY, hahaha….!" Rukia was now rolling on floor. And after what she has said all but Ichigo started laughing too….Renji the most.

"Stop insulting my hair and Ichigo means ,,to protect one thing,, so stop laughing, midget !" snapped Ichigo. After word midget, Rukia was standing straight on her feet with the most serious face Ichigo has ever seen, but even so, Ichigo was still a lot higher.

"How did you call me, Strawbery ?" asked so called midget in dark, almost demonic voice.

"You have heard me, little one." Ichigo grinned. It looks like he have found something, that realy annoys her.

"Oh my god, this is realy funny to watch, but I have to stop you two little love birds." Said Renji as he tried to stop laughing at the two, now blushing so called love birds ."It has been tough day, and I think, tha we all need rest."

All have nobbed to this. After they have separated Ichigo and Rukia, they all went to prepare for cold night. During the night, there always must be someone who is staying on guard and Ichigo is always the first one. After they were all done, Ichigo come near Renji, and said him something that only he could hear.

"Tomorrow, I will beat you for that love birds." said Ichigo, and his voice have told Renji, that he isn't making fun. Renji gulped and started praying, that until tomorrow will Ichigo forget. Because when Ichigo is angry…..well, lets say that it really, REALLY isn't good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this is my first chapter, of my first story, in first, i am sorry for my mystakes, but i am not from england or USA, english is not my main language. I dont know how often i will submit new chapters. Ad the last one, PLEASE, dont send me some messages, where you will tell me that is horrible, or something like that...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Next day Rukia had waken up earlier then usual. She wasn't morning person, she usually got up after 10 a.m.. So when she ad woken at 8 a.m. it was really early for get out of bed, yawned, stretched out, yawned again and then went to get something to eat. Last day, she have joined a group of young, homeless boys. She don't rebember all names yet. Well, she remember only one. Name of that stupid, high, and orange-haired asshole. Ichigo. Se was cut out of her thoughts when she saw other boys from group in room, eating some fruit from big bag.

Rukia was eyeing the bag befero she asked. "Where did you get that ?"

They all looked at her like it was something, that she should know. "What do you think ? We have stolen it."

Then Rukia have remembered. "So this is the reason you were in trouble yesterday ?" she asked after a while.

"Yes." they all answered together.

"I see." she sighed as she started looking around room. "Where is Ichigo and that Red head ?"

"They are training, like every morning. Man, they are really strong. And that 'Red head' is called Renji, but you can call him whatever you like." One of boys casualy answered.

"Trainig ? And strong ?" she asked more herself. Now this is something that sounds interesting. She had heard about this group a lot of things, but she never heard abything about fight. They were known as good gang, they always get away with what they wanted, and they were never cought. AND they even weren't fighting. Rukia thought that they don't know how to fight, or that they were weak, so they were trying to avoid fights. And now, they have told her, that they are fighting and that they are good at it, now she was VERY interested. Since she was living here for a while, she know it here, and here is only one place where they could have good sparing match. And that means, that they must go to….

"Did they go that forest on east ?" she asked after long silence.

"Yes, how did you know that ?" asked one boy, but she wasn't listening as she was heading out of the door.

She was living here for a few years. She was now 57 years old, but she wasn't aging since her thirteen. From that 57 years, she was living 55 years in one place, a few miles from here. She was raised there with other childrens, who were homeless. One old lady was caring for all of them. Rukia always wanted to know, if she had any 'parents' or siblings, but nobody knew. That old lady told her only that, when she had got Rukia, Rukia was with some young girl, that looked like she was 15, so maybe 150 years old. That girl told to old lady, that she can't take care of Rukia, so she had handed Rukia to lady, and than just…desapeared. Rukia didn't know who was this girl. Was it her mother ? Her sister ? Or just some random girl, who had found Rukia, and didn't want her to die ? She didn't know…. After 55 years living here, she decided to move out, that old lady was still taking care of little homeless kids. There were too many of them, and Rukia was already big. Well, maybe not big, but old enough to take care of herself. She had thanked for everything and then leaved. Two years ago, she had come here, and now, she will probably leave again with her new group.

She was now almost there, the only good place for practising. Now, she could here swunging and clashing of wood.

When she was there, her eyes widened. Ichigo and Renji were there, fighting. No, this wasn't fighting. It was something different, it looked like synchronized dance. Every single hit was going fluently and always had its way. She was watching them for about ten minutes, unmoving, almost unbreathing. From what she could tell, Ichigo was the faster one, he sidestepped almost all strikes from Renji. Renji, on other hand, was the stronger one. He wasn't so good at sidestepping, but his hits had more effects on Ichigo, as Ichigo on him.

"My, my, you are still too slow." grinned Ichigo as he sidestepped another attack.

"Slow you say ? Well, better slow then weak, right carrot-top." now Renji was grinning, and Ichigo was scowling.

"I am NOT weak, you pineapple!" yelled Ichigo.

"How did you called me, strawberry ?" and this was the end of 'synchronized dance'.

"Ahem"

"You heard me you jerk !" yelled Ichigo as he lanched at Renji.

"Ahem"

"I will kill you you idiot !" now they were rolling on ground and trying to kill each other. Good old wrestling….

"Oh my God, shut the hell up !" they both stopped and looked up from ground. Here was standing that midget from yesterday, with crossed arms, and strict look. Then she bent down and catched their ears.

"Ow ow ow ow, that hurts, let me go." pleaded Renji as he was getting up. Unfortunatelly, Rukia was lower then Ichigo and Renji so she had her hands on the air, and they were barely at they full high.

Ichigo grinned. "I think that you din't think it up midg—OW, that really hurts you little—OWWWWW, ok, ok, I am sorry ,Rukia,." Where once were grin, is now only painfull expresion of Ichigo.

"And from now on, you will act properly for your age, any beating on ground and yelling curses at each other. Are we clear ?" asked Rukia

"Yes, mother." Said Carrot-top and Pineapple in union.

"Good boys, now sit down and answer me some questions." said Rukia as she let go of boys ears, and right after that, they started rubbing them.

"What do you want to now ?" questioned Renji as he looked up from his seat on the ground. He and Ichigo were sitting on the ground and Rukia was standing above them. What a strange moment…..

"Firstly, if you now how to fight, why didn't you fight your way out of that situacion with that men, when I saved you ?" asked Rukia, she was now in full-serious mode. Renji sighed, while Ichigo just grinned.

"Right to the point eh ? Well you see, I and Renji now how to fight, but only from training, and we are the only ones, who know hot to fight from the whole group. There wasn't any way." Said Ichigo as he leaned on his back and layed on grass, and then he continued."There were only two ways, on one side there were four enemys, on the other only one, we all would defeat him but-"

"But he would hold you long enough for others to come. Right ?" finished Rukia.

Ichigo was staring at her for a moment, then he just whispered more to himself. "Smart midget…."

Then he sat up and yawned. "Any other questions ?"

"Where will we go ?" asked Rukia as she looked at the sky, it was cloudless, sun was shining and it was really hot. Really hot, that's probably why Ichigo and Renji are topless. She only now realized it.

She was eyeing them from corner of eye. On some small boys, they were well toned.

Ichigo had cough Rukia like she was looking at them. Renji was looking at the sky, so he probably dind't know. This was too good, Ichigo could not just let this go. He yawned and stretched his arms in the air so all his muscles were good-visible, and what is more, he was still covered on sweat from his practise with Renji. Wild animalistic efect is the best one. Then he grinned and looked at Rukia who had immediately backed away.

"You don't have to look away ." Ichigo's grin was only bigger when Rukia started blushing.

Renji only now started paying attention. When he looked away from sky, she saw blushing Rukia and grinnig Ichigo. "Huh ? What are you two doing ?" asked confused red-head.

"Nothing ! Absolutely nothing !" quickly answered Rukia after her blush disapeared.

"Don't worry Renji, we had just little staring contest. I was staring at her. SHE was staring at ME. Right Rukia ?" Now her blush was back at the place.'Oh my god, this is so fun." Thought Ichigo as he was watching her.

Rukia gave Ichigo one last death glare before she turned around, then she "hmpf-ed" and walked away.

"Seriously, what were you two doing ?" asked Renji as he was eyeing Ichigo, who was STILL grinnig.

"Oh, don't worry, I have already told you, that we weren't doing anything. Besides, you should not be daydreaming. Now, that she is gone we can wash ourselves. I saw some small lake on the road here." said Carrot-top as he started walking away.

After twenty minutes, they were on the house with others, they were all eating some fruit and vegetables. They will have to leave soon.

After they have all eaten up, they were ready to go. Rukia was taking her time with leaving this place. She dind't have any happy memories, or friends here, but is was still her home. At last for previous two years. When she finished, they all could go.

* * *

><p>After 4 hours of walking, they were in lower District. It was something about 40, or so they thougt. It was nicer here, they all have to admit. Houses weren't torn apart, and shattered like in District 80. People seemed also nicer. They were greeting each other, talking and laughing in groups, everyone had some friend, some group, so they wasn't exception. They were walking throught streets about thirty minutes, before they got to sme kind of forest. Here they saw some kids running to them.<p>

"If I were you, I would NOT go there." said one of kids before they were ouy of sight.

"What do you think ?" asked Rukia. Why should they not go there ? Are there some bandits or what ?

"We should go and check it. If something happens, we can just run away." Said Renji as he looked at group and after a while of silence they all nodded. They started heading the way, where came that guys before from. When they were here, there weren't any bandints or anything like that, there was small lonely house, and small boy near it, leaning against tree. That kid was wearing nice green kimono but he also looked strange, he had white hairs, green eyes and he looked so lonely, so sad. They started heading his way.

"Hi." greeted Ichigo as they all camed near that kid.

When that boy heared them, his head shooted up and his eyes widened."You…..You are talking to me ?" asked white-haired boy after a while.

"Yes, I am, is there something wrong with it ?" asked Ichigo.

"Well….no, there isn't anything wrong with that, but…..you see….there isn't much peaple that are talking to me. Exactly, they are all running away. I don't know why." said little boy after a while, then he looked down.

_'So this was the reason, why that kids were runnig away from here.'_ thought all of the group.

"Don't worry, we are not going to run away. I am Ichigo, and these are Rukia and Renji Abarai and rest of our group." said Orange-haired boy to white-haired one as he brought up his hand.

At firt, this boy was shocked, but after a moment of silence he smiled and shook Ichigo's hand. "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. Nice to meet you."

"So Toshiro, you live here right ?" asked Rukia ash she was eyeing Toshiro. When she first saw him, he looked so sad, but now, he was smiling. Did really having friends meaned so much to him ? And why were all these people running away from him ? He don't look like some bad guy.

"Hai, I live here with my grandmother. Come with me, I will introduce you to her." said Toshiro, while he was dragging Ichigo to his house.

After Toshiro introduced everyone to his old grandmother, they went out, and Toshiro started showing them around. Apparently, he was living here quite a time. He told them all about him, and they all about themselves. Here, in District 40, wan't almost any crimes, you could get some job, and earn money, like Toshiro was doing. When they told him about how they lived, stoling, running and still migrating. Toshiro undrestood when they told him, that they were living in District 80.

"So….you are going to move out soon ?" asked Toshiro, little sad. When he had already found friend, they were going to leave. It's not fair.

"Yes, probably yes." said Renji. He was also sad, Toshiro looked like nice guy. It would be good to have new member of group. Then it hit him. He looked at Ichigo, who just smiled and nodded.

"You know, if you want, you can join us. New members of our group are always welcome." Spoke Renji.

Toshiro's eyes widened. He even hadn't thought about that. Then he just smiled. "Thank you, I will join you." Confirmed Toshiro.

It was week since Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and their group met Toshiro. For this week, they were still in one place, here, with Toshoro's grandmother. Now, after seven days, they are going to leave, with a new member. Only thing that was holding Toshiro back was her grandmother. But after Toshiro said, that they wanted him to join them, she was happy for him to finally have some friends, so he said his farewell and then he came out of the house, where were waiting his new friends.

"Ready to go ?" asked Renji. He was leaning against wall. Ichigo and Rukia was just standing near their group and was talking, well, it looked more like arguing.

"Yes. Where are we going ?" inquired Toshiro.

Renji took a deep breath and then looked at horizont."I don't know, but we can go wherever we want. Now, this is beginnig of our new road." Answered Renji as he turned around and started walking towards new journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, i have a few things i want to explain. It's mostly about years and aging in Soul Society. I don't now how it is in Bleach but i made my version. First thirteen years of live are normal, like in Living World. But then they stop aging for almost 120 years, that means until their 130. birthdays, they are not aging, then they start aging again, but slowly, 10 years in Soul Society, and they look only one year older. Then pregnancy for example. It is only nine months, in other words, normal. Seriously, 9 years or so pregnancy ? I am man, but it would be just too cruel for women. And that first thirteen years...well, thirty years old baby isn't something that parent would want ...<strong>

**Bleach belonges to Tite Kubo**


	3. Chapter 3

It have been ten years. Ten years since Ichigo and Renji met Rukia and later Toshiro. They have been a lot of traveling. Knowing new places. They were also training all together now. At first, Ichigo and Renji were best, but Rukia was learning fast, and Toshiro….well, they all agreed that he is prodigy, all training that Ichigo and Renji have done in 5 years, he did in one year, and now, is best from group, much to Ichigo's and Renji's displeasure. They aren't stoling things anymore, here, in these lower District they can easily find some job, and earn at last some money, but for them, it is enough. After some time, they were able to buy new clothes, it wasn't anything special, it was ordinary pants, like had almost everyone here, Renji and Ichigo have sleevles top, and Toshiro had with sleeves. Rukia had kimono, not some big, with pictures on it, just kimono. From their original group, only these four friends left. All others just…..disapeared. When they went to search for them, only thing, that they found, were clothes, any blood, or anything like that. So they ended up alone. They have become like family. Last year all of them started having strange dreams. In all of their dreams, there is some figure, that is calling to them, but hey can not hear them properly, and what is worse, Toshiro is sending out freeze when he have those dreams. But Ichigo, Rukia and Renji decided not to tell him. He is good boy, and he would be really sad, and angry at himself if he finds out.

Now, they are on their way to District 5, these ten years, they were slowly traveling closer and closer to center of Rukongai, to Seireitei. They have heard many things about these place. For example, that there are living some "Shinigamis", they are strong wariors, who are fighting some monsters called hollows. They have never met any shinigami, so they don't know what they are like.

Right now, they have come to District 7, to the District 5 it's about one day on the road. They have come to one big street full o people. They started searching, for some house, where they could stay. Then they saw some old house, where were big board with 'doss-house' written over it. They went inside, first thing they saw was something that looked like reception.

"Good day, could we please get some room ?" asked Toshiro politely, he was representative of group. He has good behavior and manners. So he was one to speak, when it was needed. Rukia was decent and good too, but Toshiro was also making good first impresion. Ichigo and Renji were good boys but they could be too…hot-headed.

"Yes of course. Please come with me." said eldery woman, who was standig at reception. She was leading them throught hallway to the last doors.

"I am sorry, but this is only room we have left. Is it alright ?" asked woman.

"Thank you, it will be enough." said Toshiro. Then she have handed him keys and turned to leave. Toshiro opened doors and walked in, others following him behind. It looked like any other room, they were staying in. One room with one bed, one table and some decorations, and bathroom. Rukia was always the one who was sleeping on bed, while boys were on the ground. Ichigo was often complaing, it was always something like 'she is not woman, she is just little annoying midget' but he always get smacked by this midget, and then he is quiet.

"We are so close." sighed Ichigo. When they started travel, they had only one goal. Get to District 1, when life is calm and peaceful. That's something they wanted.

"Yeah." said Renji as he stretched.

"You should stop dreaming, we are not there yet. We have also run out of our supplies, someone should go and buy some food and drink." said Rukia as she sat up on bed.

"I will go." mumbled Toshiro as he grabbed some coins and went out.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was walking throught street full of people, he wasn't too tall, so he was having some problems in situations like this. In lower Districts, people were poping in him and often also casting him down. But not here. This was whole new place, new people, new life.<p>

He saw some shop with food and went in. There were multiple ledges with fruits, vegetables, fishes and other food.

"Good day son, what would you want ?" asked old man with smile. He had some classic brown clothes, long white hair that were reaching his shoulders and even longer white beard. He looked like nice man.

"Good day, could I get some food ?" smiled Toshiro.

"Of course, choose whatever you like." said old shopkeeper. Toshiro started going around shop and taking what he wanted. He took some fruit, vegetable, three fishes and peace of meet. Then he came to shopkeeper and put all these food on his table. "This is all."

"Ok, it will be one thousend yen." said old man. White haired prodigy took out some coins and gave it to him.

"Thank you really much. Good bye !" yelled Toshiro as he was about to turn around and return to his friends. When he turned around he bumped into something soft, yet strong enough to knoch him down.

"Good day ! I came to buy some food !" even when Toshiro was in momentary shock, he still recognize that voice as a woman's one. When his shock disapeared, vision cleared and his calm attitude returned he saw back of woman with strawberry blond hair, she was whole in black clothes, only pink scarf was shining on her. When she turned around, he saw her light blue eyes. Wait, she was wearing black clothes, that looked like kimono, and katana at her hip. That meaned, that she is…shinigami.

"Oh, what are you doing on the ground kiddo ?" asked this shinigami in concered voice.

"You have knocked me, you should be more careful." snapped Toshiro as he walked out of the shop.

'Strange, I could swear that I was feeling strong reiatsu from him…' thought this woman.

* * *

><p>"What was taking you so long shorty ?" asked Ichigo from the ground as he saw Toshiro walk in to the room.<p>

"How many times do I have to tell you to NOT call me shorty ? Should I beat your ass again in fight, strawberry ?" said white haired boy, last part in mocking voice. Ichigo just growled at him.

"But you were seriously away for too long Toshiro, what happened." asked Rukia, who was sitting on the bed.

Toshiro was in silence for a while, then he closed eyes and spoke. "There were just too many people in the shop, that's all. Here is the food I have brought. " Toshiro then put bag on the table and turned around.

"Hey ! Where are you going ?" asked Ichigo after he get up from ground.

"I am going for a walk."

"But you have just come back ."

"So what ? I just want to go for a walk, is that a problem, strawberry ?"

"No, of course not. I just wanted to know where you are going. Jeez Toshiro, don't be so angry."

Toshiro was eying Ichigo for a while, before he turned around and walked out of the door.

"Great, you have insulted him again. Nice going strawberry." said Rukia in sarcastic voice.

"Shut up midget." mumbled orange haired boy.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was at some kind of forest, near river. He was laying on big rock, woth closed eyes and hands behinf his head. He wasn't sleeping, he was just thinking. This Shinigami he saw. She had some strong energy. He felt it. He was feeling this energy when he was dreaming 'those' dreams.<p>

He was laying there for ten minutes ? Or twenty ? Or hour ? He didn't know. Slowly but surely he staeted falling asleep.

_There was nothing. One big black nothing. Toshiro was standing in total dark place._

_'It's that dream. I can hear someone. It's echoing. It's crushing me and embracing me. It's as if thunder is falling into my palms.' Toshiro saw moon, it was whole black, like ot was in phase called new moon. Then light shot out of there, revealing what is on front of him._

_Big dragon made only from ice was standing before him. He was big, with tail swinging, and two big wings. Wind was blowing, what he wasn't shivering. There was ice everywhere, but he wan't feeling cold._

_"What are you ?" asked Toshiro._

_"Child, you are…" said dragon, but white haired boy could not hear him properly._

_"I can't hear you !" shouted Toshiro back._

_"My name is…" his voice was weakening that Toshiro could not hear him anymore. He had red eyes that were so close to him, yet so distant._

_"I can't hear him!" said Toshiro one last time._

When he woke up, he saw some blurry figure right above him.

"Hey." it was this shinigami he had met today!

"You are from this afternoon !" shouted Toshiro as he got to his feet and backed away.

"Hide your reiatsu when you are sleeping. Or it will have bad affection on people around you." she said. Toshiro just now realized that the whole rock he was sleeping on was covered in ice.

"Bad affection on people around me…" mumbled little prodigy to himself. For a few last months, always when he woke up, he finds out that all around him IS covered in ice. His friends including. Only Rukia is little resistant to it. But truly only a little.

"Kiddo you should become Shinigami." Toshiro gasped at this but she continued. "Powerful children like you have to learn how to control their own abilities. Otherwise you'll end up killing your friends with it."

"What are you-" white haired boy snapped at her but was stopped when she knelted down before him and put her hand on his chest.

"You can hear a voice, can't you ?" his eyes widened even more.

"How do you know ?"

"Like I said, you should become Shinigami like me. When you decide to do so, go to academy. It's in seireitei. Think about it." said strawberry haired shinigami before she turned around and started walking away.

"Wait, will you tell me your name ?" yelled Toshiro to this woman

"Not now, but I am sure we will meet again, kid." she said, without turning around to face him. Then she faded in distance. He was standing here for about ten minutes before he took a deep breath and the let it out. After that he turned on his feet and walked away.

When white haired boy camed back it was late in the evening and everyone of his friends were in their room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Toshiro, where were you for so long ?" asked Rukia in concered voice, he was away for three hours. This is unusuall. Rukia also noticed that he was looking to the ground and had sad expression on his face. This expression wasn't seemed on his face for ten years…<p>

Then he did something that nobody was expecting.

He kneeled down before them.

"What are you—" Ichigo started but was cutted of by boy kneeling in front of him.

"I am sorry! I am truly sorry! I am sorry…" this sad boy was now crying in front of them and begging for forgiveness.

"But for what ?" asked Ichigo in now really worried voice.

"For that freezing always in nights! I-I didn't know it was me! I am sorry!" yelled Toshiro as tears were rolling down his cheeks."You should told me and I would go aw—" He stopped when he felt hand on his shoulder.

"That's the only reason why we didn't tell you. Don't worry about it. What are friends for ?" Ichigo gave Toshiro reassuring smile."We are all friends. We will find out something to do, but you going away isn't a option, do you understand ?"

White haired boy's eyes widened. Then he looked down again and whispered."Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, we are all friends, right ?" asked Rukia and Renji just nubbed with smile.

"You know, you aren't only one who have those…dreams." Said Ichigo as he scratched back of his head. After he said that, all eyes in room widened.

"You too ?" said Renji and Rukia. Then they looked at each other and their eyes widened.

"So, if is there anybody who DON'T have those dreams, raise your hand." said orange-haired boy. Like he expected, any hand was raised.

"So what do we do now ?" asked Renji as he sighed.

"We should became Shinigami." all eyes have fallen on Toshiro, who said these words.

"Shinigami ?" asked Rukia. She did know only a little about them, but she knew, that they are living dangerous life.

"Yes, this afternoon I have met one, and she told me that when we became shinigami, we can learn how to control our power." said Toshiro as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"So this is why you were away for so long." thought raven-haired girl and prodigy just nobbed.

"So became shinigami you say. Well it surely sounds interesting. And where do we start ? is there something like school, or academy ?" asked Ichigo and then looked at Toshiro who nobbed.

"Yes, that Shinigami said, that in seireitei is should be academmy." spoke Toshiro. Seireitei was in center of whole live only Shinigamis.

"Ok, how about we tomorrow start heading to seireitei ? It's about five days walk." suggested Ichigo.

"I agree." said Toshiro as he stood up.

"Me too." Rukia joined.

"Well, it looks like I don't have any other choice." Grinned Renji.

* * *

><p><strong>Five days later<strong>

"So this is Seireitei." Toshiro was surprised. He thought, that District one is beautiful, but this is even better. It looked wonderful. So may houses, and streets, and all were clean, what isn't so often to see in Rukongai. And even from distance you could see castle in the middle of whole place. Toshiro, Ichigo, Renji and Rukia were all standing in huge crowd before Spiritual Arts Academy. There were exams. Applicants to the academy must pass an entrance exam in order to be admitted, and likely must demonstrate that they have some Reiatsu.

"Another one!" yelled some mentor, who was standing near big doors. All four friends come there and signed their names on list."Ok, go further." said man.

When they came inside, they saw that there were't almost anybody. Exactly, there was just one man.

"Come here." said that man. They all have obeyed and came near him. He was tall, with long blond hair, black eyes, and glasses. He wore Shinigami uniform, Shihakusho. "In this exam we will see of you have enough of reiatsu and if you even are worthy of become Shinigami. Now, I expect that you don't know what it's reiatsu, right ?"

They all nobbed so he could continue. "Reiatsu is physical force that your Reiryoku creates when is released. And Reiryoku is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Is it clear ?"

"Yes, but how do we show power of our reiatsu ?" asked Toshiro in interested voice.

"Well, it's energy of your soul, will pover and physical stranght. You have to feel it and control it. At firt, you must concentrate by meditation until you can feel your Reiatsu, then you just have to release it." said mentor. They all nobbed. "This is one by one, that means only one at time can release his reiatsu. Who is first ?" Rukia wanted to have it all done already so she raised hand as first.

After ten minutes of meditation, she could feel her reiatsu. Then she started to release it.

"Good, that's enough. Your reiatsu is high enough for you to enter academy. Please step aside and let others to try." raven haired girl smiled and nobbed. Then she stepped aside. Renji was next to go. It was the same as Rukia. After ten minutes he started releasing his reiatsu.

"Ok, it's also good enough. Next one !" now it was Toshiro's turn. He was meditating about twenty minutes. But the rate of his reiatsu was incredible. Mentor's eyes widened. "Wow, this was something really…interesting. You have truly high reiatsu. Now the last one."

Ichigo was meditating about thirty minutes, he was already feeling his reiatsu, but he thought that it still wasn't enough, so just kept on it. After another ten minutes he released all reiatsu he felt. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Rukia, Renji and even Toshiro were on their knees and mentor was gaping at him.

"What happened ? Are you alright ?" asked Ichigo as he stood up and went to their friends to help them up.

"Well, this was really something, you have surely reiatsu about captain level, but I can see that you can't control it properly, am I right ?" asked blond-haired man.

"Yes." answered Ichigo as he helped Rukia up from the ground.

Mentor nobbed and then looked at his list of people signed in. "Now it's time for recapilation. Rukia and Renji Abarai—" he said as he gestured towards red-haired boy and raven-haired girl. "—you two have strong reiatsu, something upon average. But you two, Ichigo and Toshiro Hitsugaya—" now he gestured toward orange-haired boy and white-haired one."—you have really huge reiatsu, I never didn't saw anything like that, I believe, that with proper training you will surely reach rank of captain." after saying this Toshiro's and Ichigo's eyes widened. They was hoping that they could become strong shinigami, but captain level was something that they weren't even dreaming about.

"Came back in one week, that's when we're staring new year. And now, please leave, there are other people, who want to try to pass." said mentor with smile.

* * *

><p>After the left Academy, they all felt happy, but also nervous. After all those years, they are now standing before start of new chapter of their life. Chapter, where they all become Shinigami.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**7 days later**

Sun started shining throught the windows, so everybody could now tell it's begging of new day. Once dark and black halls and rooms are now all good visible because of golden sunrays. Even thought morning just became, Rukia woke up long time ago. She was feeling nervous, and just could not sleep. Today, they are starting their first year of Shinigami Academy. She sat on her bed and started looking around. First thing that raven-haired girl saw were boys. Toshiro was sleeping on the same place as always,under window. He didn't move a bit, since he has fallen asleep. But Ichigo and Renji on the other hand. They are now in completely different places then she remember seeing them yesterday. Then her eyes fell on orange-haired soon-to-be shinigami. He was sleeping so peacefully. After a while she frowned. Why ? There was a incident 3 days ago, and only thinking about it was irritating her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three days ago<strong>_

Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro and Rukia were training on field, that was about 10 minutes from their house. They were practising classic one-on-one fights, then two-on-two. After they were accepted to Shinigami Academy they were also trying to increase their control over their reiatsu. It was really hard, but they were doing some proggres. Slow, but steady.

" Hey guys, I think it's time for a break." suggested Toshiro after two hours of training. They were all covered in sweat, and of course they stink. Rukia and Renji were sparing and Ichigo was tryning to improve his control over reiatsu, becouse it was really miserable. They all have stopped what they were doing and came over to Toshiro. White-haired boy was standing besides river, that was flowing near field they were practising on.

" How it's going your reiatsu training, Ichigo ?" asked Rukia while she took bottle of water they have brought with hem.

Ichigo just scowled. "I am gaining better control everyday, but it's going slow. Too slow." said Orange-haired boy before he took off his shirt and started wiping his sweat with it. Even after ten years of being together, Rukia still blushed when she saw his, or Renjis bare chests. Toshiro wasn't showing his chest so often.

Even whe Ichigo was angry, becouse of his control over reiatsu, his grin could always easily find place on his face when he saw blushing Rukia, secretly looking at his chest. "What about you ? Are you getting better in fighting ?" asked Ichigo after a while.

"Y-Yes, it's getting better. I am thankful to Renji for his time. I hope he will find some time after this break." coughed Raven-haired girl while she was trying to stop blushing.

" Well it's surely good that he is helping you, right Renji ?" asked Ichigo as he looked at Renji, who was standig in river. Water was above his knees and he was splashing it on his chest to cool himself.

" Yeah, but honestly, what are friends for ? Oh, by the way, it's alright if we will continue our training with me without shirt ? It's really hot out here. It never mind, right ?" for a moment world stopped moving. And then…

"Bingo !" Ichigo was right now dying. Why ? Becouse he was laughing so hard, that he was almost soffucating. Over all these years, Renji has never noticed how Rukia blushed near their bare chests. And now, he says something like that ?

When Ichigo have already calmed he looked at Rukia, who was blushing and started laughing again, even harder. He was rolling on his back on the grass beside river. Rukia, who was still blushing could not take it anymore.

"Shut the hell up, Strawberry !" yelled still blushing girl. Then she came to Ichigo and kicked him to the side, then he fell to the water. Renji didn't know what was going on until now, but after he saw that Ichigo get kicked by Rukia and fell to the water he started laughing.

Toshiro was just glaring at them. "Sometimes I wonder if they are normal." mumbled prodigy to himself as he looked at his friends. Rukia was blushing, Renji was laughing and Ichigo was drowning. But now, that Toshiro was thinking about it, Ichigo was a little long under water. He looked at Rukia, who has noticed it too.

"Oi Ichigo, what are you doing ?" Where the hell you are ?" asked now-worried Rukia Renji has also notice this and started looking around him, if he could find him. Raven-haired girl was too worried now, she went to the river to help Renji in searching for Ichigo, but in the moment, she came to the water, orange head shoot out of river and catched her. Then sent her flying right to the water.

"Sweet revenge." said Ichigo as he stepped out of the water.

After 2 hours of bickering and drying themselves, they decided to cancel training for that day. After all their clothes was dry, they went back to the town. They were going around some cloth shop and saw, that there were some people, that have been also in Shinigami Academy. Young blond woman, that looked about 17 years (Looked 17, but her age is about 170. In the end of chapter 2 is all info about years and aging.). She was measuring them and taking notes.

"Ok, come after 3 days to take yours Academy uniforms." said woman to students. They all nobbed and left.

Four friend looked at each other and then went in."Good day. Could I ask a question ?" asked Toshiro as they came in.

"Of course." said woman, who was measuring people before them.

"You are sewing uniforms for Shinigami Academy here ?"

After this question, she finally turned around to dace them. Her eyes have immediately fallen on Ichigo. She smiled and answered."Yes, of course. Do you want any ?"

"Well we thought that they are sewed after we enter academy in three days, but ok, we will also want some." said white-haired boy after a while of silence."But we didn't take any money with us ."

"Don't worry. For hotties like you I will make exception. You will pay when you come to pick it after three days." winked blond shopkeeper. All sweat dropped. "Now come here, I need to take measures."

First was Rukia, since she was small, it wasn't so hard to take measures, the same goes for Toshiro. Then went Renji, there were a few compliments about his muscles but that was all. But when she was measuring Ichigo…

There were so many compliments and flatteries that Rukia thought she was going to throw up. When she looked at orange haired boy, she saw, that he was disgusted as well but it only made Rukia feel better.

"Ok, it's all done." said blonde after twenty minutes of measuring Ichigo. She was sure, that something was wrong, so she had to measure him 7 times !

'_Finally.' _thought Ichigo as he went to his friends when someone grabbed his hand. _'Please, tell me it's just a nightmare.' _he slowly, very slowly turned around and saw smiling blonde shopkeeper.

"How about we go out, you know, on a date." she winked at him again. In that moment Renji ran out of shop becouse he could not take it anymore. The moment he came out of the shop, he fell on the ground and started laughing and rolling on the floor. Toshiro just sighed and went out, near Renji to tell other people on the street that he is not crazy, at last not so much. Rukia had evil smile on her face and Ichigo was suffering.

"Well…you know…I can't…" Orange haired student tried so hard to find some excuse but he couldn't find any.

"What ? You can't ? Do you already have girlfriend ?" her eyes hace suddened and Ichigo doesn't like when girls are sad, but he really wanted to get out of her claws. And now that he thought about it, it was good excuse. But where could he find any girl. He looked around around, there wasn't nobody. Just grinning Rukia…wait, Rukia. Yes ! This is something that he can use.

"Yes ! You see, I already have girlfriend. She is right here! I can introduce her to you." Rukia wasn't listening the conversation, he was only looking at Ichigo, who was until now suffering. But now he came to her and grabbed her around her waist.

"What the hell are you doing Strawberry ? Put your nasty hand back off me !" shouted raven-haired girl who was forcefully draged by Ichigo to young shopkeeper.

"Here, this is my girlfriend Rukia." right before Ichigo said this 'announcement' Renji came back to the shop but he quickly ran away to laugh again. Rukia was blushing, but this one hell of a blush. It was deeper red then blood.

"Baka ! What the hell are you saying ?" Rukia tried to put Ichigos hand away but he was too strong for her.

"Well you see, we are dating only for a while and it was secret that we are together now." Ichigo explained the situation to blonde.

After a while of silence she smiled and answered. "Oh, I am happy for you, but when you will brake up, remember that you can always come back to me. "

"Yeah right. Sorry but we are in hurry and must already go. Bye." Ichigo was out of the shop in less then second. He sighed sigh of relief, but right then he sensed big amout of dangerous he looked to his side and found Rukia, looking right to his eyes. She had big murdedous aura around her and looked like she was ready to kill(and not only looked).

"Ichigo, come here for a second." smiled midget right at Ichigo. It was such a sweet smile that Ichigo was starting to fear for his life. He then swalloved hard and slowly came to her.

"Yes ?" he asked and the next thing he knew was that he was knocked on the ground.

"Since when I am your girlfriend ?" yelled Rukia right to his ear.

"Oh come on Rukia, you know that I did it just becouse of that annoying woman." complained Ichigo.

Even thought she knew this she was still blushing becouse of what he did. She just 'hmpf-ed' and turned to leave.

"Besides, who would want to date such a midget ?" burbled Ichigo. He thought that he said it quietly, but much to his discomfort Rukia heard it too. She turned around and evil aura started flowing around her.

"You will die for this, Strawberry."

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>When Ichigo woke up sun was already shining through windows right to his face . He lazely opened his eyes and started looking around. Renji and Toshiro were still sleeping, but Rukia was nowhere to see. Since the accident three days ago she wasn't much talking to him, not that he minded. He stoop up and stretched his arms and legs, then he went out to get some fresh air.<p>

When he came out, sun was just raising on the sky. It was still morning and everything was still quiet. He looked towards walls of Seireitei and his look hardened. Isn't this too risky ? What if they would find him ? What will he tell them ? Ichigo doesn't like idea of this. What will happen if he would be found by his fam—

'What the hell ?'

A while ago he was deep in his thoughts and next thing he knew was that he was kicked to the jaw. He looked around and found this little midget standing here, arms crossed.

"What the hell was that for, midget ?" asked irritated Ichigo.

"I was yelling at you for last ten minutes and you were just ignoring me, and I am not midget, strawberry. You are just too high."

"Sorry about that, I was thinking."

"What about ? About starting out first year of Shinigami Academy ?"

"Yes." well, it isn't complete lie. They were just standing there for about another ten minutes when Toshiro came out of the house. Well out of the doss-house.

"Good morning you two." greeted Toshiro.

"Good morning." answered Ichigo and Rukia in union.

"Renji is still sleeping ?" asked Carrot-top.

"Yes. Should we wake him up already ?" suggested white-haired boy. Rukia nobbed and was about to go wake Renji and Ichigo stopped her.

"I will do it. I just need cold water, rope and fish." grinned orange-haired boy before he went inside to their room. Unfortunately, they probably have all these things. After a while they all heard two shoutings. It was something like "WHAT THE- YOU BASTARD !" and "HAHAHA, I GOT YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami Academy<strong>

This was written on big doors before Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro and Rukia. It was there. They were all waiting for this for last week.

"So, we will be just standing here, or will we come in ?" asked Ichigo as he yawned.

"You should be more excited. Don't you think ?" Renji could not believe it, they are becoming Shinigamis and Ichigo is doing like it was nothing.

"Why ?"

"Come on, we are becoming Shinigamis."

"So what ?"

"So nothing!" yelled Pinapple in the end.

"Oh, alright then." smiled Ichigo as the conflict ended.

"Stop your bickering kids and come, there is ceremony on the beginning of new year." said Rukia as she and Toshiro started making their way across areal of Academy.

It was big building with many small windows. Behind gate was long alley that was leading straight to the building. On the sides of alley were many trees and statues that was symbolizing peace and stability in humans souls. When they came in the building, they were in big hall. There were several corridors that were leading to different parts of Academy. The hall was almost empty. There were only a few benches and big board with list of all classes, their location, teachers and students in this school. They came there and started searching for their names.

"Here we are, It looks like we are in the same class." said Toshiro after a while of searching. All other friends came to him and looked at the board when Toshiro was indicating.

"Hmmm, we are all in Class #1 and our teacher is Gengoro Onabara." said Rukia.

"Huh ? Class #1 ? Isn't that for talented and promising students ?" asked white-haired boy.

"So what ? We are extra promising students, aren't we ?" said Ichigo and grinned.

"Yes, we are !" yelled Renji as answer and gave Ichigo a high five.

"You two are best to talk." sighed raven-haired girl. "We should head to our homeclass, there should be some welcoming ceremony." they all nobbed and headed towards direction that was on the board.

They came to big hall that has plave for thousend students at last. This big class was the lowest near board and was raising as it was taking distance from it, so every student could have good look. There already were many students. They were all wearing the same. Boys had white and blue students uniforms and girls white and red ones. On all uniforms were Academy went to take seats, all together. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, when everybody was here, came big man to the class. He was bald, with gold necklace and glasses. He was wearing Academy Uniform that was reminding of their uniforms, but his was while gray and has black shihakusho over it. He stood before whole class and became his speech.

"Welcome, new students. Our Central Spirit Technique Institute is a academic institution with long tradition of creating future Secret Mobile Corps and Thirteen Court Guardion Squad, or in other words Gotei 13, members. I want you all to apply yourselves every day so that you are not embrrassed by that tradition. I am your primary instructor Gengoro Onabara. This freshman Class #1 is a so-called special advanced class where are gathered those who achieved the most exemplary scores on the exam. In order for you men and women to become not only members of various squads, but eventually the Shinigami at the top thereof, I hope ypu will do your best in training. The special advanced class does not have a monopoly on excellence. If you all apply yourselves each day to keep up with them, you won't be the least bit inferior to anyone. Now you all will get your schedules. Your first class is Kido class. . This is all I wanted to say. I wish you good luck on your road to become strong." with this, their new instructor bowed and left the class.

In the moment he left the class, everyone in class started talking and yelling. Slowly, they all started leaving for their first class. After some time, Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro and Rukia stared heading there too.

When they were leaving their homeclass they all get chedules. It said, that their next class is on another part of school, so they have quit a way ahead.

When they arrived there, they saw that this class is a lot smaller then the class before. Students are probably separated in different classes. It was klassic small class with same scrolls in corner, with big windows and many desks for students. In front of class is board with desk for teacher. They found they seats and waited for class to begin. They were waiting about ten minutes when teacher came in. It was the same man who was at their exams of their reiatsu. Tall, with long blond hair, black eyes, and glasses and with shihakusho. He came in front of class and bowed.

"Welcome in my Kido class. My name is Sakaide and I will be your teacher. In first place, I would like to inform you, that in my class, we will be learning only theory of kidos. There is special field, where you will be learning how to use them. Now, we will start from basics. Kido is technique that is using your reiatsu inti wide variey of magic spells. They can be use in many ways like healing, defense or offense. Defensive spells are called Bakudo and offensive spells are called Hado. Each kido is graded on a scale from 1 to 99, the higher the number is, the stronger is kido. Of course, the more powerfull kido is, the harder it is to perform. Every kido has also incantation, that's what I will be teaching you here." said Sakaide with smile. "Now, let's start our first class.

"Pffft, that was really boring." breathed out Renji as he was walking down the corridor with his three friends. About five minutes ago their theory kido class has ended and they are now walking towards their next class that is practical use of kido.

"You are right. They should just learn us use how to fight." agreed Ichigo.

"Shut up Strawberry, and you too, Pinapple. This is something really important that we will need as shinigamis. Besides, the high class kido is really strong." said Rukia. How could they be so stupid ? Kido, is along Zanjutsu(Swordsmanship), Hakuda(Hand-to-hand combat) and Hoho(Fast movement) one of four most important things that every shinigami should know how to use.

"Yeah, right, whatever." sighed Renji.

After a while they arrived on training field. There were some targets, but that was all. Some students were already there. They were all standing in lines of ten people in each. Some students were already standing in front of targets and preparing kido. It was inly their first day, but they were already learning kido number 31 ! Is that normal ?

Most of the shots missed, but some of them hitted edge of the target.

"Next !" yelled some instructor. Before them were still about five lines of students so they had to wait for a while.

After only about three minutes they were almost on turn. In group before them was girl with short black hairs in two low ponytails. She had brown eyes and was wearing normal Academy uniform. She extended her hand with opened palm and started incantation.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all ceation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! **Hado Number 31, Shakkaho**!" yelled girl in the end. During incantation, a red light ball started forming in her palm and in the end it shot out. It destroyed half of target. It was first shot that even hitted the target so everybody was surprised. That girl also looked surprised, but after that she smiled and went to sat beside some girl, some friends of her, probably.

Toshiro was watching her entire time. She looked interesting. He was so interested in her, that he could not see what was happening on the field. He the turned around whe he heard many surprised gasps. Some blond guy has completly destroyed target.

"Okay, next !" yelled instructor again. Now it was their turn. Toshiro was hard focusing and after saying incantation he fully hitted target, like that guy before him, he then went back to sat and watch how his friends would do.

Rukia was really nervous, she was trying to focus but it was harder then she thought. She started incantation but really quietly. In the end she yelled "**Hado Number 31, Shakkaho!**" it has hitted target, but only one edge. But it was still better then anything.

Ichigo was next. He was standing on right side of field he extended his arm and started focusing, after incantation red light shot out of his palm, but it has hitted last target on th left side. All looked at him and he just snorted. "What ? I was planning to do that."

Now it was Renjis turn. He saw that blond guy to destroy the whole target and he didn't want to stay behind. _'I don't know who the hell he is, but I won't let him be the only one getting props. I am gonna use this chance and show him up good!' _he raised his hand and started yelling incantation. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all ceation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! **Hado Number 31, Shakkaho**!" And then there was big explosion. Instead of shooting out, it has exploded it his arm. It has even send flying some students that was near him.

"Abarai, stay after class for some extra practice." sighed instructor.

"H-Hai." said Renji before passing out.

Next class was practice of Zanjutsu. It was in separated hall that was about ten minutes walk from main building of academy. They were practising with wooden swords. There were many stundets, some were still practising, other were just watching and trying to learn something. This was something that our four friends knew quit well, becouse of their training. Rukia didn't have almost any problems. It was qiut easy for her. When she was practising against Renji, or Ichigo, it was like going agains mountain. But her opponent was just some girl that barely knew hot to hold sword. After five minutes it was over. Ichigo and Toshiro were somethinf else. Their opponents didn't have any chance, their fights, if that could be called like that, were over in one minute, or less.

Then came Renji, his opponent was this blond guy who destroyed whole target in Kido practice. He grinned and came to the middle of room, when was made place for fight. They get wooden swords from their instructor. They bowed to each other and then started fighting. Renji wasn't holding back and that blond guy had really hard time blocking. After a few dodged hits, Renji came even faster at him, he even didn't have time to recover from last attack, and stabbed him to the shoulder. It didn't pierce him, becouse it was just by wooden sword, but it still sent him flying across the room. Renji had to calm down, becouse he was going full-out on him. He then noticed that some girls and instructor came to that blond guy to help him up.

"Are you alright ?" asked Instructor.

"Y-Yes." answered that boy. Renji just 'hmpf-ed' and walked away.

'_What the hell was he doing ? He did know that this guy probably would not have any chance to win, if he would go all-out on him.'_ thought Ichigo.

* * *

><p>It was pause now and everyone was relaxing before their next class should begin. So was doing Renji. He was sitting under a tree, and relaxing. He was there alone becouse Ichigo and Rukia were going to get some food and Toshiro just disapeared. Pinapple breathed out and closed his eyes. He was thinking about that blond guy from before. Maybe he should not be so hard on him. Now he probably looks like some bad-ass boy to other students.<p>

"You look tired. Is that from our Zanjutsu training ?"

Renji opened his eyes and turned his head towards the voice. It was that blond guy from before. What does he want ?

"I'd like to take a break too, can I join you ?" asked this boy again.

"Uh, sure." answered Renji. Blonde came near him and also sat under a tree, relaxing. Then he raised his hand above his hand and looked at it. It was trembling.

"Your attacks back there really sent me flying. I was overhelmed by youe power nad couldn't counterattack. My arms are still shaking." even thought he was talking about his loose and his arms were shaking, his voice was calm and he was smiling. It looked like he even wasn't angry at him.

"I am sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's becouse I messed up in Kido practice. I felt like I had to restore my name during Zanjutsu class." said Renji truthfully.

"I think that you were training a lot in a fight with sword, am I right ?"

"Well, yes. Me and my friends are all learning how to fight with a sword for quit a time. But it's only Zanjutsu."

"Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho and Kido. If each abilitu doesn't reach a high level, we won't have an effect even after becoming Shinigami. That's why we are here in this Academy. To learn this things." explained this blond guy.

"Yeah, that's true." answered Renji. Then this guy extended his arm to Renji.

"I am Kira Izuru. Nice to meet you. Would you tell me your name ?"

Renji sighed and closed his eyes. "Self-inroduction and a handshake. I suppose that means that you are little rich boy from a good family." Renji looked at Kira and smiled. "Handshaked aren't my style. I am Abarai Renji. Good to meet you."

Kira smiled at him and then looked to his side when he heard some noises."What's going on ?" All studenst were running somewhere. "Should we look there too ?"

Renji grinned and nobbed.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was walking throught corridors of Academy. He has separated from his group becouse he wanted to explore the whole area of this complex. He has been in almost all classes and training fields. It all looked great. Now, he was just about to turn around a corner when he was knocked by somebody down.<p>

"What the hell ? You should be more—" Toshiro stopped at his sentence when he looked at this person who knocked him down. It was this black haired girl from Kido training. "Oh, I am sorry, I didn't mean to yell." apologized Toshiro.

"That's ok, it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention." smiled brown-haired girl before she stood and bowed. "My name is Momo Hinamori. Nice to meet you."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." said white-haired boy as he bowed too.

"Are you taking break too ? If yes, then we can go together." smiled Hinamori.

"Well, yes, I think." answered Toshiro. They came out of the building where they sat on benches. They were relaxing, becouse they were tired from their Zanjutsu classes. "I saw you on Kido practice. Your Shakkaho was really impresing." said Toshiro after a while.

Hinamori blushed a little. "Th-thank you. Even after that, my ability og fighting isn't that good. But your Zanjutsu was really good. Could you sometimes learn me how to fight like that ?" asked Hinamori with stars in her eyes.

Toshiro was just staring at her and after a while of silence he nobbed. "Sure."

After about five minutes of talking they heard some noises. They both wanted to know what's going on so they decided to go find out. They went to main gate of Academy and saw that there were two lines of people on the sides of gate. Toshiro and Hinamori were too short to see trought that group of people.

"What is everyone looking at ?" asked confused Hinamori.

One student turned to her and answered her. "Oh, one of the Gotei 13 Captains is coming to inspect the Academy."

"C-Captain ?" asked Toshiro. Thirteen Captains. Captain is most powerfull shinigami on squad. Why is one of them here ? Just then people started pushing them and they fell out of the line right in front of captain and his lieutenant. They immediately came back to the line. They were both watching them.

"So this…is Captain."

"Wow, his reiatsu is on completely different level then ours." Toshiro couldn't believe it. It was such a strong energy coming from him, and even from his lieutenant. When that Captain entered building, all students ran after him. Only Toshiro and Hinamori stayed here. Hinamori was too about to run after that Captain, but was stopped when she heard someone yelling.

"Oi Toshiro, so there you are. Huh, who is this ?" she looked around and saw high, orange-haired boy, with academy uniform and short, black haired girl with violet eyes. They came to her, looked at her and then at Toshiro."You have already found a girlfriend here ? You are really good man! Give me high five!" But only thing he get was punch to the jaw.

"Y-You idiot! You should be nicer! This is my new friend, Momo Hinamori. This strawberry idiot is Ichigo, and this is Rukia." sighed Toshiro as he gestured towards Ichigo, whi was holding his jaw, and then to Rukia, who bowed."Nice to meet you." Then Ichigo looked at her. "Yes, yes, nice to meet you."

Hinamori blushed a little. She then bowed too."Nice to meet you."

"Huh, what the hell is going on there."

Ichigo, Toshiro, Rukia and Hinamori turned around and found Renji standing there with some blond guy. _'That guy looks familiar. Oh yes! He's the one from Kido training. Wait, he's friend with Renji, even after that Zanjutsu training ?' _thought Ichigo while he was watching like Renji and that guy came to them.

"Yo, I think that you don't know each other yet. This is Kira Izuru." said Renji and Kira bowed."Nice to meet you."

Renji sighed."Yeah, and this is Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro and…eh…who are you ?" he asked, poiting at Hinamori. Ichigo came to Renji and whispered to his ear.

"That's Toshiros girlfriend." Even if it should be whispering, everyone still heard that.

"Hohoho, you have already found a girlfriend, you old dog. Give me high five!" yelled Renji as he raised his arm, but like Ichigo, he just get punched by blushing Toshiro. Renji came to Ichigo and asked. "What did I say wrong ?"

Ichigo then came to Kira and shake his hand. "I saw you at Kido training, you were really good."

And Kira just smiled and answered. "Thank you, you were really good in Zanjutsu class, like Renji and Toshiro, I expect that you were training together."

And so it went on the whole day of their. In the end, they found out, that they are all living in one street, and decided, that when they will have free time, they will train together. This day was something new for everyone of them. They were already excited about what will happen next, on their road to become shinigami.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

'_One year. Yeah, that's are here one year already.' _thought Rukia as she was watching out of the window. It's true. They are studying on Shinigami Academy for one year. In this time many things have happened. While Renji and Ichigo started to knowing people around, she was the quit one. She was speaking only to them plus Toshiro. Oh yes, Toshiro. He is really prodigy, like they thought. Shinigami Academy lasts six years but Toshiro, in time one year is already almost done with Academy. He will be graduating soon. Ichigo and Renji are also good, but not THAT good. And she ? Well, she is average. She is behind on Zanjutsu, even with Ichigos and Renjis help, but she is one of the best in Kido classes. Perfect average. _'Time is going really fa—' _

"AHHHH ! What the hell ?" something has just hitted her head. She turned around and saw Ichigo standing here with his sheated sword. He was even grinning like idiot. As usually. Rukia came to him and kicked him to his leg.

"Owwww!" Ichigo kneeled down from his pain and started to scuff his leg."What do you think you are doing ?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"Just what you deserve, Strawberry." snapped Rukia. Now that she looked around. She saw, that there was group with some students, Renji including. They all have some bags with them. And now she realized, that Ichigo has one too. "Why you guys have these bags ?"

Renji stepped forward and spoke. "We are going to the living world. We are going to teach how to perfrom konso and how to fight hollows." he said, grinning.

"What ? That's unfair. Why you are going, but I not ?" yelled Raven-haired girl.

"That's becouse you are only average, but we are EXCELLENT students." said Ichigo as he finally stood up. He has that cocky grin on his face again. Oh my god, it's so hard not to punch him.

"Yeah, that's probably it." said Rukia sarcasticly.

"Ok, we wanted just to inform you. We are going. See ya later." waved Ichigo as he and his group walked away. Rukia was watching as orange and red hairs were disapearing in destance until she could not see them anymore. She just sighed and turned back to the window.

'_Time is sure going really fast…' _

* * *

><p>Toshiro swung his sword once again and cutted in half another target. He was right now at Zanjutsu training hall. Even if school was long over, he still stayed here to train some of his moves. He was almost finishing academy, but he still could not fully talk to his zanpakuto. And that's what was irritating him. Yes, he could talk to his zanpakuto, and his voice was now clear to him, but he still could NOT hear his name. Teachers have advised him to try to riase his harmony, with sword. So here he is, trying to learn how to better fight, so he would learn how to better understand his zanpauto.<p>

"Shiro-chan, you are here again ? How many times do I have to tell you that this much training isn't good for you ?"

A vein popped on Toshiro's head. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me like that, Bed Wetter Momo ?" asked White-haired boy as he turned around. There was Hinamori standing in doorway.

"H-Hey ! I told you it's secret!" yelled blushing Hinamori.

Now that he took a better look at her, he saw that she has bag over her shoulder and sword at her hip. "Are you going to living world." asked Toshiro after he finished eying her.

"As always, you know everything." sighed Hinamori.

"I don't know everything. I am just good at observing and suggesting." said Toshiro as he turned his back to Hinamori and started his training again. Over this year, they have grown very close, and are good friedns now. Even if it doesn't look so. They are also sharing some of their secrets and they know how to use them against each other. But only in friendly ways, of course…

"I you say so. I just wanted to tell you. You know, if you would search for me and I wasn't there." smiled Hinamori.

"As I…would ever…search…for you." said Toshiro between swungs of his sword.

"Don't be so mean, Shiro-chan!" yelled Momo. She was about to turn around and walk away when she heard his voice.

"Good luck, Hinamori."

She just smiled and nobbed."Thank you, and don't worry. Bye, Toshiro!" shouted Momo as she ran away. She could never see Toshiros worried face and hear his low voice.

"Be carefull Hinamori. Hollows won't go easy on you."

* * *

><p>When Ichigo, Renji and Kira came to place of meeting, there were aleady a lot of people. That place looked like rooftop in classic japanese style. They also saw some gate, that is probably senkaimon. Gate between Soul Society and Living World. Then three students came right in front of that gate and faced all other students. One in the middle had a tall, lean-lean build figure and also dark gray ayes. He had short, spiky hair, like Ichigo, but his hairs was black and also longer. What catched his eyes were his tattoo. "69" on his left cheek. He stepped forward and spoke. "First, we'll do simple introdictions. I am sixth round student, Hisagi."<p>

Then spoke girl in his left. "I am Kanisawa." she was short with shoulder long brown hairs with one ponytail on right side of head.

Then big guy on his right raised his hand."I'm Aoga." he was even taller then Hisagi and had short black hair.

Then Hisagi spoke again. "The three of us will be yout guides."

This have caused the whole crowd of students to widen and look around. They were all speaking to each other. Renji didn't get what was going on so he looked to Ichigo and Kira for explanation, but they were also just gaping at each other. He could not take it anymore."What the hell is going on ? Are those senpais famous ?"

Kira and Ichigo just looked at him, like he was crazy. "You don't know ? Not "those". The one on the middle. His full name is Hisagi Shuuhei. He's the first in years to receive a squad assignment before his graduation, even if he failed twice on the entrace exam for this academy, they say he's an ultra-promising candidate certain to become a ranked officer in the future."said Kira.

Ichigo was still staring at Renji. "You seriously didn't know that ? You are even dumbier then me."

"Just shut up."

They were about to continue their argument when Kanisawa spoke. "Okay then, starting now, we'll have you conduct activities in groups of three. Look at the cards we had you pick up earlier and form groups with the others who have the same marking.

"I thought it was for something like that."sighed Renji.

"Yes, but it's group from four people, right ? Where is the last one?" asked Kira. Just then they saw Hinamori ran up to them.

"U-Um, I am sorry that I am late."

When Hisagi saw that all were in groups already he spoke. "Okay, everyone's in groups ? Now we'll give a summary of taday's field training."

Then spoke little girl on his left."Sixth round students awainting us in the living world have created a barrier surroundind an appropriately sized area."

And then Aoba spoke. "We will have you conduct combat training therein with dummy Hollows."

"While we sixth round students will prepare an easy location to fight in, we won't assist in the combat itself. Now lets go !" said Shuuhei in the final and then senkaimon opened, revealing portal to Living World.

* * *

><p>The whole training area looked like normal dockside. It was night so there wasn't good seeability. On hight towers all around docksides ware Barrier team, that was watching for safety of operation.<p>

_Bang_

There was a big explosion. From dust, that explosion created, came small hollow, that was on all four legs, it looked like some spider. Then Renji flew out of that dust.

"Tsk, I have missed. Hinamori, it's coming to you!" yelled Renji as he stood up and started heading towards hollow. That hollow didn't look like he was inteligent, so he even didn't see Hinamori until it was too late. She was aiming for it with her palm, with red light in it.

"**Hado number 31, Shakkaho!"**

She hitter him perfectly, but that hollow came out of the dust from Shakkaho without even scratch.

"Kira, Ichigo, it's heading your way." just then, two figures jumped out of building, they were so high, that moon was shining on their blades. With battle scream they came down and cutted hollow in two, then it disapeared. Then they landed on ground and sheated their swords.

"Good attack Kira, you have gotten really better in Zanjutsu classes." smiled Ichigo as he tapped Kira on his shoulder.

Kira smiled too and answered."Well, it's thanks to your help."

"Hey you two, are you okay ?"

They both turned to see Renji and Hinamori walking towards them."Yeah, it was easy." said Ichigo. Then their microphone started."Okay, it looks like we have cleared our task here, come to rally point."

"What ? We killed only one little hollow! That's unfair…"sighed Renji as he turned around and started walking towards rally point.

* * *

><p>There were already all other students, waiting for the last ones to arrive. Hisagi then overwieved the crowd of students."About time to pull out." he said with crossed arms. Then he took his microphone and brought it to his face."This is Hisagi at rally point. Barrier team, what's your starus ?"<p>

No answer.

"Hey, respond."

No answer.

"What's wrong ? Can you hear me ?"

No answer.

"Hey, answer me!"

"What's wrong ?" asked Kanisawa, even if she still had that stoic face, she was starting to worry.

"Something isn't right. No one from barrier team isn't answering." thought Hisagi out loud.

"Hisagi-kun." yelled Kanisawa. Hisagi turned around and his eyes widened.

"Wha—"

* * *

><p>Ichigo, Renji, Kira and Hinamori were walking towards rally point, talking about some things, and laughing, when they heard scream.<p>

"Did you heard that ?"

"Yes, what was that ?"

"I don't know, we should go there."

When they came there they saw that all students were scared to the death and were looking up, towards something, when they looked there too, they have frozen. There was standing huge hollow, with wings, and big arms, that looked like blades. On one blade it had Kanisawa and on other it had Aoga, they were pierced.

Hisagi just gritted his teeth. "Huge Hollow ? That's impossible. How could we now have noticed this thing approach ?" thought angrily Hisagi. Then he turned to students. "Run away as far as you can!"

All students just turned and started running towards all , Hinamori and Kira were about to run away too, but Ichigos voice stopped them. "What the hell are you doing ? We can't just len Hisagi-senpai be there on his own."

They turned around and saw Ichigo running towards Hisagi."He's right."said Hinamori and then she run after Ichigo to help Hisagi.

Hisagi wasn't doing too well. That hollow could separate his arms into many blades, and with one hand he hitted him. Now Hisagi was bleading from his right eye and could not see properly.

"Dammit, I can't…see ahead clearly." he has already called reinformance from Soul Society, but will they make it in time ?

"Don't count me out!" yelled Hisagi as he dodget another of his blasts that were coming from hollows mouth. Then in one quick move, hollow separated his arm into many blades and sent them towards Hisagi. He could not make it in time. He closed eyes, but nothing came. He opened them again and saw four students standing in front of him, holding blades from hollow.

"Our deepest apologies! We are disobeying orders!" yelled Kira.

"Yes, but we came to save you, so overlook it, alright senpai ?" said Renji.

"We could not just let you here alone." explained Ichigo. Then they all pushed hollows blades aside, extended their arms and started incantation.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all ceation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! **Hado Number 31, Shakkaho!**" yelled Hinamori, Kira, Renji and Ichigo in one time. Shakkaho hitted hollow to the chest, even if it didn't destroy that thing, it have brought them time to escape.

"Senpai, now while we have the chance!" yelled Kira.

"Yeah."

"But how could such a big ass Hollow get so close ?" asked Renji between breaths as they were running away.

"I don't know. I've never heard of it, but it can probably hide its reiatsu."

"Hide its reiatsu…" repeated Ichigo in disbelief.

"We can't defeat that Hollow woth our power!" yelled scared Kira.

"I requested assistance from Soul Society. We'll just have to evade it until hepl comes."

After ten minutes of running they came to big place between buildings where they stopped.

"The surroundings are starting to deform!" and then many hollows started apearing, all were big as the one from before.

Kira was totally scared."It's not true. No… I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die!"

"Don't worry, we won't die. But we have to fight our way throught. Come on!" yelled Ichigo as he charged towards one of many hollows. But he was too reckless.

"Stop it, Ichigo!" yelled Renji, but he was too late. He saw, as right in front of him was Ichigo, his long time best friend, pierced by one of hollows. Then he coughed some blood and fell to the ground, motionless, bleeding.

"Ichigo!" Renji was about to run after him, but was stopped by Hisagis arm.

"I am sorry, but it's too late for him."

"You idiot. What should I now tell Rukia and Toshiro ?" whispered Renji as he looked towards Ichigos body.

* * *

><p><em>Dark. That's only thing that Ichigo saw. He didn't hear anything, he didn't saw anything and he didn't feel anything.<em>

'_Am I dead ?' thought Ichigo. Only thing that he remembered was that he and his friends were surrounded by huge hollows, then he charged towards one and then…he got stabbed. Yes, that's what happened._

_Then that dark that was around him started changing. It was changing to…blue and then back to black. And then, he realized that he had closed eyes. He opened them and saw what was under him. Hi was standing on some big blue building. When he looked around, he saw that everywhere around him were same buildings as the one that he was standing on, High and blue buildings._

"_Where I am? And why am I here?" asked Ichigo even if he knew that no one will answer him, but even so…_

"_You are in your inner world, and you are here becouse you are searching for power."_

_Ichigo followed that voice and saw figure standing in front of him. When his vision cleared, he saw that it was big tall,little old man, with long dark brown hairs and brown sunglasses. He had black flowing cloak._

"_Who you are ?" asked confused Ichigo._

"_Who I am ? What do you thing 'who I am'? I am me."_

"_I don't understand you."_

"_Ah, so it haven't come to you yet. How sad. How mny times do I have to scream it, so youcan finally hear it ? And even so, in this world isn't human, who know me better then you." sighed that stranger._

"_I don't know what you are talking about." answered Ichigo._

"_You should look around."_

"_Wha—" when he looked around, he saw, that this whole place was starting to ruin. Every building was falling, peace after peace._

"_Ichigo, you are dying." whispered this man._

"_How do you know my name?" asked Ichigo. Then he gasped for breath. He felt, like life was leaving him._

"_That isn't important now, like I have said before, you came here to search for power. And I can give it to you. In the end, I am source of your power."_

"_You are source of my power…Wait, are you…are you my zanpakuto ?" it should be it. He was in his inner world, and this man told him, that he was his power, so it should be it._

"_You can say it like that."_

"_Please, Old man, give me your power. With it, I can save my friends." pleaded Ichigo as he came near this man._

"_Yes Ichigo, I trust that you can save them. But tell me…do YOU trust ME ?"_

"_What ? Of cour—" _

"_No, you don't." _

_Ichigo was just staring at him. How can he say something like that ? Well it's partly true, he wasn't thinking about achieving shikai so soon. So he even isn't ready for it. Maybe something will goes wrong and then—_

"_You see, you are doubing me. You don't fully trust me. Yes, Ichigo, I can read your thoughts, don't you get it ? I am part of your soul. If you don't believe in me, then you even don't believe in yourself."_

_Orange-haired boy was just staring at him. He's right. If he wants to save his friends, then he have to believe in his zanpakuto, in himself._

"_Good, I see that you are starting to trust me. Okay, now go to outside world and do what I tell you."_

* * *

><p>Situation wasn't looking good. Hisagi was barely standing, Kira was carrying Hinamori, who had probably broken leg. Renji was bleeding from his left arm, and had big slash in his back.<p>

"They are just playing with us." hissed Renji as he dodged another hollow, they didn't kill any of them and new were still coming.

_Boom_

"What—" Renji just felt big explosion of reiatsu in this area, but who could be it ? Hinamori, Kira and even Hisagi could not be the one. Then there is only one option. But that's impossible, or…

He looked towards Ichigos body and saw that big mass of blue reiatsu was flowing out of him. He started standing, really slowly. His eyes weren't brown, like they were, but they were now light, blue.

Ichigo looked towards group of hollows and unsheated his sword. He took his sword in both of his hands and bended down. More reiatsu started flowing from him. He could hear voice of his zanpakuto.

"Wait, you should be able to hear it now. Remember, that only thing, that is covering your ears is only scare. You have many enemys against you, but any of them don't have what you do. You don't have to be scared."

Renji was just staring at Ichigo, minute ago, he was laying on the ground, dead. Now, he was standing in front of them, releasing big amount of reiatsu.

Ichigo could hear old mans voice again.

"Cast off your fear! Look forward, go forward! Never stand still. Retreat and you will only age. Hasitate and you will die. Shout…my name is…"

"Zangetsu!" big blue light erupted from Ichigo, sending big waves of reiatsu towards hollows, destroying half of them. When dust cleared, it revealed Ichigo with oversized, elegant, black cleaver almost as tall as Ichigo. It didn't have any crossguard or proper hilt.

Ichigos eyes were still shinig and it looked like his wounds have stopped bleeding. "It's time to end this." said Ichigo and then he ran towards hollows. One of hollows charget at him, but Ichigo easily side-stepped and cutted off hollows arm, while it was roaring in pain, Orange-haired boy moved towards it and cutted it in half.

Next hollow didn't have even time to react, Ichigo moved towards him in great speed and slashed off his head.

A few next hollows also weren't any deal. Ichigo has killed them like they were nothing.

Last one was that one that attacked on Hisagi and killed Aoga and Kanisawa. Hollow has separated his hands again and attacked Ichigo. He easilly dodged and cutted off its left arm, but hollow wasn't giving up and attacked Ichigo with his right arm. Ichigo raised Zangetsu above his head and reiatsu started flowing from him once again. Before hollow could do anyhing, Ichigo slashed throught its mask.

After fight Ichigo was breathing heavily and his wounds opened again. He was using his zanpakuto as support. When he could not stand any more, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Renji was in shock. He still didn't get what happened here. Ichigo just…and then he…and now he is… This is just too much for him. He saw, that Kira and Hinamori, and even Hisagi are shocked too.

"What was that ?" asked Renji after a while of silence. He was STILL trying to understand what happened.

"That…That was shikai. It looks like he has gained his shikai." said Hisagi.

"It looks like we are late."

Renji turned around and saw that reinforces from Soul Society have arrived. When he looked closer, he saw that these men were…

"C-Captain Aizen from fifth squad a-and his lieutenat Ichimaru." spluttered Hisagi out.

"I am sorry that we are late, but it looks like you get out of trouble." said brown-haired man with glasses and captain haori.

"Ohh, and I thought that I could kill some hollows, it isn't fair Captain Aizen." sighed Ichimaru Gin, Aizens lieutenat.

"Don't be like that Gin, we should be happy that everybody survived." said Aizen in calm voice.

"Not everyone." whispered Hisagi as he remembered Aoga and Kanisawa.

Aizen came to Hisagi and placed his hand on Hisagis shoulder. "I am sorry for your lost, but now our goal is to take care of all of you. We have already sent searching teams for all students that have ran away. We also brought medics. You don't have to worry about anything."

Just then Senkaimon opened behind Aizen and group of medics came out of it. They immediately ran towards each of them. Two taking Hinamori, becouse of her leg, one was leading Hisagi and second Renji. Then two another medics came to Ichigo and picked him up. Near him was laying Zangetsu, still in his shikai.

Gin came to Ichigos zanpakuto and observed it. Then he took it in his hand. "Ohoho, this is much heavier then I have expected. What do you think about this Captain Aizen ?"

"It looks like it's full-time release zanpakuto." said Aizen as he was eying this sword. Shikai should return back to it's sealed form when shinigami lost conscious. But it was not turning back. If it's really full-time release zanpakuto, then it means, that this boy has big amout of reiatsu. Enough to already become real shinigami.

* * *

><p>I know that end isn't very good but I just wanted to submit this chapter already, I have it already written for about week, but I still could not find some ending to it. Well, never mind now. But still I wanted to ask you question.<p>

**What should be Ichigos release command for Zangetsu ? I don't know, so please write what you like and I will pick the best option.**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**


End file.
